


without force

by leviya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Sad Ending, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: naraku visits kikyo
Relationships: Kikyou & Onigumo (InuYasha), Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha), Kikyou/Onigumo (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	without force

the doors to her bedroom are being pushed open. forcefully. a dark energy is filling the room. it’s hard to breath. she doesn’t dare to turn around. laying in her bed; just minutes ago consumed by a soothing dream, she now opens her eyes in horror. 

it’s him.

she can sense him, smell him and what distresses her most: she knows what he came for. he came for her heart. 

“kikyo”

his voice was cold and she felt her body stiffen. he swiftly flew across the room, landing next to her, one hand caressing her hair. she couldn’t face him. his eyes grew cold over the years. still suffering, never letting go of her. he existed to torment her. but she was too strong to give up easily

“did you finally come so i can purify your suffering soul, naraku?”

silence followed by a devilish grin she could sense through the darkness. they were bound by darkness. sharing the same lusting, unsatisfied soul. 

he is too close; not his body`s warmth but his mind. it is ready to penetrate kikyos soul. a quiet fight breaks loose. neither of them moveing. both of them thinking (the war is fought in the mind they say). what a human thing to do. kikyo laughed. halfdemon-human. narakus blood is boiling but he remains in his posture, calmly above her, holding his weight on one arm. the prey lays still. little butterfly can’t fly. she can fight like this. 

“no magical arrow you carry could ever safe this soul, kikyo”

she turned around to meet his gaze. cold but certain. “ i don’t need any magic to do so.”

now he was curious. there was nothing in this world or any other that could set his soul free from suffering. naraku sucked in a deep breath as her golden brown eyes suddenly stared into his. he hoped she wouldn’t notice. but her smile proved him wrong. she knew she held his heart in her hands. who is playing games?

“you are as much ‘alive’ as i am, miko. we’re both damned. destined to suffer, always the same. in every universe, for all eternity..”

the spider was cut of by a sudden movement. kikyo turned, exposing her naked body. he didn’t realize it before. her silky skin gleamed in the darkness. his eyes couldn’t see but he was sure she looked like an angel in heaven. how wonderful to be there with her. (they both hated it)

and now what is this mockery? showing off what he can’t have. her body, her soul. it’s close, almost in his grasp, but he contains himself. 

“so you are not entirely cruel, naraku. is it your heart that’s holding you back?”

“i don’t have a heart”

the aweful aura around him faded away. her body made him weak but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. he smiled softly until suddenly he could feel her lips on his. “i haven’t lost all my powers yet”

he didn’t kiss her back, but started shaking as if his last power was ripped from his flesh. he grew under his clothes. it beat in his chest- in his entire body and he hated it. what a familiar feeling. hate...

she was presenting herself to him, almost begging to be taken (or was that what he hoped for?) “do it. no one is keeping you. or are you too scared to recieve what you secretly want?”

“how can you, of all people know what it is that i want?”

“you want my heart.” she replied as if knowing it forever. his face was that of a little, confused boy; he looked so innocent. 

and his shaking fingers were on her body, caressing it hesitently, scared to break it. she closed her eyes, crying. what was this game?

naraku fully mounted her. slowly rubbing himself against her thigh. sensing the air filling with her sweet odor. never breaking eyecontect as if he was still unsure about what was about to happen. and what was it? ah yes, she would spread herself for him, would let him feast in her and than kill her. spider. 

nothing seemed easier than to enter her. wet and warm. he felt his world crumble to pieces. unable to think for the first time in forever. his breath comming in sharp gasps. she was under him, so delicious and willing, moving with him.

and while he was buried inside of her, close oh so close to finally become one with the angel, he could hear her voice, begging and desperate: “i love you”

she said and he stopped for a secound. her words raging through his aching body like the fire that destroyed him 50 years ago. he laughed at the irony of it. love. love. love was what he never thought he could recieve from this pure human girl, this creation of the gods, this innocent perfection. “i love you” he replied. pumping deeper, growing more desperate with every thrust.

and he heard her again and again, crying out to him: “i love you. please, please love me.”

“i do”

the air was filled with light. everpurifying light. he smiled happily as he released himself into her, slowing down until he became soft against her walls. he couldn’t leave her yet. naraku (or was it?), surrendered onto her, caressing a black strain of hair that graced her shoulder. she was wet and soft and his. 

no more words needed. he doze off into death. finally content with his life, all the lies, the betrayal and his endless wish of perfection. it was right there with him. his heart. not aching, but also not beating.

he died. he died listening to her voice saying what he had wanted to hear. 

without force love remains


End file.
